Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory compounds (NSAIDs) are widely used for the treatment of pain, inflammation, and acute and chronic inflammatory disorders such as osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis. These compounds inhibit the activity of the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX), also known as prostaglandin G/H synthase, which is the enzyme that converts arachidonic acid into prostanoids. The NSAIDs also inhibit the production of other prostaglandins, especially prostaglandin G2, prostaglandin H2 and prostaglandin E2, thereby reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process. The chronic use of NSAIDs has been associated with adverse effects, such as gastrointestinal ulceration and renal toxicity. The undesirable side effects are also due to the inhibition of prostaglandin in the affected organ.
Recently two isoforms of cyclooxygenase, encoded by two distinct genes (Kujubu et al, J. Biol. Chem., 266, 12866–12872 (1991)), have been identified—a constitutive form, cyclooxygenase-1 (COX-1), and an inductive form, cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2). It is thought that the antiinflammatory effects of NSAIDs are mediated by the inhibition of COX-2, whereas the side effects seem to be caused by the inhibition of COX-1. The NSAIDs currently on the market either inhibit both isoforms of COX with little selectivity for either isoform or are COX-1 selective. Recently compounds that are COX-2 selective inhibitors have been developed and marketed. These COX-2 selective inhibitors have the desired therapeutic profile of an antiinflammatory drug without the adverse effects commonly associated with the inhibition of COX-1. However, these compounds can result in dyspepsia and can cause gastropathy (Mohammed et al, N. Engl. J. Med., 340(25) 2005 (1999)). Additionally the COX-2 selective inhibitors can increase the risk of cardiovascular events in a patient (Mukherjee et al., JAMA 286(8) 954–959 (2001)); Hennan et al., Circulation, 104:820–825 (2001)).
There is still a need in the art for novel COX-2 selective inhibitor compounds that have gastroprotective properties, facilitate wound healing, decreased renal and/or respiratory toxicity and dyspepsia, improved cardiovascular profile and that can be used at low dosages. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.